Seraph-XS
' Ravager from Infinity.]]' Seraph-XS, the Infiltrator, commonly referred to as just "Seraph" and sometimes called " Seraph-XS 919 ", is the one-and-only Cyber Ravager. She was originally a Combot, one of the drones used to fight The Darkspore on Infinity, home planet of Cyber genesis , until Crogenitor Suzu reprogrammed her to have free will and a personality. Seraph is the one of only three Ravagers with a ranged basic attack; the others are Arakna and Krel. 　 Revelation Seraph was one of the first Heroes ever revealed through a concept art picture depicting her standing aside various other heroes. She was briefly hinted at by Maxis developers on the Darkspore forums, but she wasn't revealed officially, and was eventually discovered by the people who played the Darkspore Beta Program. Seraph-XS Alpha.png|Seraph-XS Alpha Seraph-XS Beta.png|Seraph-XS Beta Seraph-XS Gamma.png|Seraph-XS Gamma Seraph-XS Delta.png|Seraph-XS Delta Lore During the violent hyper-industrialization that signaled the end of their civilization, the denizens of Infinity split into armed factions. Fighting over the few resources they had left to them, they fought wars of starvation. Eventually, the only factions to survive were the ones who needed the least food or drink to survive; the cyborgs. Seraph XS combots provided the Randayn faction the deadly might they needed to protect their supplies from outsiders until they eventually turned on themselves. And the last Seraph XS standing was Seraph XS 919. Taking pity on Seraph, Crogenitor Suzu granted her additional capabilities. Scrubbing her algorithms clean from "master-control", Suzu gave Seraph XS free will. That should have guaranteed Seraph XS a better life. Unfortunately, the Darkspore invasion turned the freedom to pursue life into the freedom to select targets for death. Possessing at that point 300 years of combat experience, Seraph XS inventively and ruthlessly slaughtered her Darkspore enemies with a combination of deadly mines, attractor bombs, and auto-turrets. Crogenitor Suzu hoped that one day, his "child" would be free of the terror that defined her existence. But Suzu knew that day would not come until the galaxy was free of the Darkspore... Stats Strategy : See Hero Strategy: Seraph-XS For More Information. Abilities ''' Contact Grenade (Basic Attack) Lobs a slow grenade that explodes after contacting an enemy or after 1.5 seconds. It splits X energy damage between enemies in a 3m area, plus X bonus damage per enemy struck. Attractor Bomb'' '''(Special Ability) Plants a bomb that taunts all enemies within 8m, then explodes, hitting enemies within 8m for X energy damage, and stunning them for 3 seconds. The bomb has X health and can be destroyed. ' Zeta-watt Beam''' (Alpha Variant Ability) Piercing laser beam attack that deals X energy damage to all enemies in a line. ''' Proximity Mine''' (Beta Variant Ability) Places a mine that will explode if an enemy comes within 3.4m or after 15 seconds. The mine deals X energy damage to all enemies in a 4m and dazes them for 6 seconds. ''' Omni Shield''' (Gamma Variant Ability) Instantly removes all harmful status effects and prevents all incoming damage and harmful status effects for 4 seconds. ''' Charged Strike''' (Delta Variant Ability) A painful melee range electrical strike that deals X physical damage and taunts the target for 6 seconds. ''' Auto Turret''' (Squad Ability) Places a turret that fires lasers dealing X energy damage at nearby enemies. The turret will break apart after 10 seconds. ''' Stealth Module'' '''(Passive Ability) Becomes invisible every 12 seconds for 3 seconds. Attacking or taking damage will break the invisibility. Patch notes *Patch 5.3.0.89 ''(May 5th, 2011) - Charged Strike now requires a target. Auto Turret can no longer dodge or resist attacks. Auto Turret’s health has been greatly increased. * Patch 5.3.0.125 (September 15th, 2011) Attractor Bomb can now be hit by ranged attacks. Trivia * Seraph's right arm is a grenade-lobbing blaster weapon that bears a resemblance to the portal gun from the game series Portal. Since she always crossed her arms while running, from a distance it would appear her left arm held her weapon. * Seraph is the only other hero in the game who is a completely inorganic being (the other being Meditron). * According to her lore, her full name is "Seraph XS 919". * In the Christian and Hebrew bible, Seraphs are fiery, six-winged angelic beings. This explains Seraph's name, which fits with the style of naming Cyber heroes after biblical figures (Goliath, Titan, ect.). * Seraph is one of two Genetic Heroes who were called "children" of Crogenitors. The other one is Andromeda. * Seraph's suffix, 'XS', when pronounced quickly sounds almost exactly like 'access', referring to her Passive and her title. Category:Heroes Category:Cyber Category:Ravagers Category:Infinity Category:Characters & Classes